Kagome's Broken Heart Kouga's Desire
by Princess of Thieves 17
Summary: Ookamehimeko Kagome Higurashi hasnt dated anyone since her boyfriend,InuYasha,died of leukemia.But Kouga Ookami finds himself drawn her.Kouga understands the pain in loseing someone.When InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru sees Kagome and Kouga together he beco
1. Kagome's story

Disclaimer:3...2....1...0.No still don't know anything related to InuYasha.

A/N:Hi everyone it's OOKAMIHIMEKO here,doing another fanfiction no doubt.This is another Kouga and Kagome I just love these kinda stories.Ithink this one might be a little better than my last one...Naw I dont think so.

''Kagome!Whats's wrong?''.

Noshi Higurashi looked up from the book he was reading as his daughter streaked by the master bedroom.Then came the sound of Kagome's bedroom door closing with an angrey slam.

Hola Higurashi gave her husbnd a puzzled look.''What do you think could be the matter?''

Hola and her 16 year old daughter were both tall and slender with a pefect curvy shape.Hola had short black hair,while Kagome had waist long,shinning black,wavy hair,and dark choclate brown eyes.

But right now Mr.Higurashi wore the same troubled expression that Kagome had been wearing on and off for weeks.''I don't know,'' he answered,rubbing his frohead.''Kagome has been so much better latly.I was sure she was beggining to let go of InuYasha's memory.I hope thats not the problem.''

But that_ was_ the problem.Kagome ahd forgotten about InuYasha Tsuya,at least for a little while,and now,as she lay staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom,she felt horrible about it.Memories of InuYasha,her handsom boyfriend with a flowing river of long black hair,and his shining bluish-gray eyes,washed over her.

Death had taken InuYasha away from Kagome several months ago,but she had vowed always to keep him in her heart.

In spite of her familie's love and support,Kagome had mourned for weeks fallowing InuYasha's death.Latly she had begune to recover from her depression, though InuYasha was always in her thoughts.Her sister Sango kept offering to fix her up with dates,and her friend were always telling her she should get out more.

She had agreed to go to a party that Miroku Hoshi was throwing.Miroku went to school with her and her sister,at No Tama High.She had called up InuYasha's older brother,Sesshomaru,and asked him to come along.

The Hoshi's were one of the wealthiest families in Tokyo,and any party held at their estate was an event.To her amazmint,Kagome had actually begane to have a good time.This was not because of the lavishing surroundings,but because of Sango's guyfriend Kouga Ookami,who had made sure Kagome enjoyed herself.

Sango had once fixed up Kagome and Kouga but the night ended disastrously.Then,the afternoon of the party,Kagome had ran into Kouga and discovered,he to,had been having problems and that he had changed.That night ata the party Kouga had made Kagome felax and smile.

That changed suddenly when Kouga and Kagome were dancing.Sesshomaru Tsuya left the buffet and went up to Kagome.Kaogme and Sesshomaru had been finding comfort in eachother's company since IunYasha's death,but Sesshomaru's eyes were blazing.

Unlike his brother,Sesshomaru had long whitish looking hair,and shocking honey colored eyes,he looked very elagent and sophisticated all the time and he was very good looking.

''Having a god time,I see,''he commented icily.

''Yeah,It's a nice party,''Kagome had answered,suddenly feeling uncomfortable.''Im surprised at you,Kagome,''Sesshomartu lashed out,his vioce shaking with a hidden anger,''I thought you really loved my brother.But the minute another man lookes at you,you forget all about InuYasha!''

Kagome felt as though she had been punched in the stomach.She didn't know how to respond to Sesshomaru's accusation.Before Sesshomaru or Kouga could say another word,Kagome had rushed off the dance foor and raced to her car,without bothering to say good-bye to Kouga.

Now,lying in the dark,she could see that Sesshomaru had been righgt.Why should she be out enjoying herself when her beloved InuYasha was gone?Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes,and she turned her face toward the wall.

_I may have betrayed InuYasha's memory once,_she told herself,_but I will never,ever do it again!_

Mrs.Higurashi brought the platter of eggs she had just scrambled to the table and shifted her gaze towards Sango.Even after seventeen years,she still couldn't get over how preety her daughters were.Sango was a lillte difffrent from Kagome.While Kagome had lighlty tanned skin,Sango had slightly fairer skin.And Kagome had dark sparkling brown eyes,Sango had soft green ones,and lightly tinted brownish-blakish hair,and just a bite taller.

There personalities wereas diffrent as night and day to,they were quiet opposite.Kagome was calm and steady,while the tempestuous and often conniving Sango was likea fircracker waiting to go off.Right now her eyes were blazing about the previouse nights events.

''After Kagome got home from the party and went upstairs,''Sango said dramaticly, ''Miroku called to tell me that Sesshomaru made a big scene in front of everyone.He started to yell at Kagome for showing too much intrest in Kouga.''

''He did?''Mrs.Higurashi asked with surprise.''That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru.''

''I think it's exaclty like him,''Sango interjected.''You cant get much snottyer than Sesshomaru Tsuya.I don't know why Kagome even bothers to talk to him.''

''They're friends,''Mr.Higurashi answered.''I can't believe that guy once stayed in our house.Everyone I know was horrified when they heard one of the Tsuyas was living here.''

Sango wasn't the only one who had a low opinion on the Tsuyas.Although the small town they lived in was a picture perfect place to live in,it did have it's bad parts to,and the Tsuya family lived there in a ramshackled house.Mr.Tsuya was known as the town drunk,while Sesshomaru had a reputation for being wild and heavily into drugs.Only InuYasha had been able to rise above his families circumstaances.

His illness and his death had hit Sesshomaru hard; those tragic events had caused Sesshomaru to straighten out his life and win a scholarship to art school in he fall.When Kagome was feeling low,Sesshomaru was often the only person she could bear to be around,and she always seemed happier after they'd spent some time together.The olddest Higurashis and Sango felt Kagome and Sesshomaru gave eachother valuable support.

But Sango thought that Sesshomaru was like a deprssing reminder of her sister and that her friendship was prolonging Kagome's misery.

''Where is Kagome this morning?''Mr.Higurashi asked taking a sip of his hot tea.''I called her down for breakfast,''his wife answered, ''but she said she wasn't hungrey,os I let her sleep.She really should eat something.''Sanfgo drooped the slice of toast she was buttering.''I'll go up and get her,'' she said eagerly.''I suppose you could give it a try,''Mrs.Higurashi said.

''Don't worry,Mom.I'll get her down.She wont be able to resist me,''she joked.''Nobody could.''She gave a little wink and flounced out of the room.

''Mission acomplished,''Sango said smugly as she came back into the sunny,shinny-tiled kitchen.''Kagome said she would be right down.''Just as Sango was about to join her mother and father at the table,the front dorbell pealed.The family looked at one another in surprise.The Higurashis did not usally have visitores so early in teh morning.

''Maybe it's a delivery for me,''Mrs.Higurashi said.An interior desighner,she sometimes recieved pieces she'd ordered for her client at home.The bell chimmed again.''Well,Im up.I guess I'll get it,''Sango said,dashing towards the door.

A few minutes later she returned with a sour expression on her face and with Sesshomaru on teh tow.''Sesshoamru what a nice surprise,''Mr.Higurashi said cheerfully.''Wont you join us for some breakfast?''Mrs.Higurashi asked,gesturing toward an empty chair.

''Thanks everyone,but I don't think I'll be staying that long.Kagome called me about half and hour ago and asked me to meet her here.''Sango had twiched apperantly it wasn't her powers of persuasion that had gotten Kagome out of bed.''Here she is now,''Sesshomaru said,hearing her footsteps on the stairs.

Kagome lumbered into the room.Her face glowing.''Morning,everybody,''she said soflty.Worried about her daughter Hola Higurashi again asked Kagome and Sesshomaru if they wanted something to eat.''Mom,im sorry,Im just not hungrey,''Kagome said.

Sango went to the refridgerater,pulled out a pitcher of freshly made tea,poured it into a glass,and handed it to Kagome.''Here,atleast drink this...you haven't had any in a while.''Kagome smilled roughly.''I guess I can't refuse an offer like that''.

''And how about you Sesshomaru?''Mrs.Higurashi asked piontly.She had became awar of her daughters rudness.No matter how much Sesshomaru had upset Kagome the previous night,there was no reason for her to be intentionaly rude to him.''No thanks,''Sesshomaru said,watching Kagome finsh her tea and place the glass on the table.''I think we're ready to go.''

''Bye everyone,''said Sesshomaru,placing his hand lightly on Kagome's back and steering her toward the door,''See you later.''Sango watched them dissapear down the hall.''Well,what do you make of that?''she said a moment later.''She certainly didn't seem angery at him,''Mr.Higurashi commented.

Sango sat back down at the table and gave her platea look fo disgust.''Thanks to that Sesshomaru Tsuya,my eggs are cold now''.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked quiely down the curved street pat the well-maintained split level houses that were similar to the Higurashi's home

''How are things at school?''Sesshomaru finally asked,breaking the silence.Kagome kicked a stone.''Ok,I guess.''She was a freshmen at the high school.She was usally out of town with her freind and she would come home and she and InuYasha would go out.

After he died,she was distraught that she had taken a short leave of absence from her classes.Latly she had been comeing home more often,finding it a safe haven when things got rough.''Sesshomaru,''she said,''Im gald could come and see me this morning''.They lapsed into silence and walked until they came to a small park filled with colorful flowers and unussual shrubs.

''Wnat to sit for a while?''Sesshomaru asked,indicating one of the old-fashioned stnee benches.''Sure,''Kagome said,sitting down.Sesshomaru sat next to her.''It's so nice here,''Sesshomaru commented,looking around him.''I wish I could paint it.''

''This was one of InuYasha's favorite spots,''Kagome said,leaning over and plucking a blade of grass from the ground.''Kaogme...maybe I came down to hard on you last night,''Sesshomaru said suddenly.''No,you didn't Sesshomaru,''she said,looking at him.''T6hats waht I wanted to tell you.You were right.Kouga Ookami isa nice guy,but he'll never take InuYasha's place.''

''I was so worried Kagome,''Sesshomaru said,''I thought you forgetting InuYasha,and I couldn't let that happen.'' Sesshomaru spoke with so much intensity.''InuYasha can live on,but only as long as we remember him.'' ''I know that,''Kagome answered softley.A look of understanding passed between them.Just then a bird landed in front of the bech and started chirping.Sesshomaru smilled brightly.

''Did I ever tell you the time when InuYasha was a little dog fro the school play?''she asked.Kagome smiled.''No.When was that?'' ''When he was in third grade.He was so funny looking.''Sesshomaru settled back and began talking animatedly.Kagome listened quietly and let memories of InuYasha ease her pain.

A/N:OOKAMIHIMEKOWell everyone here is the first chapter of my new fanfic I hope you like it.I got the idea of this fanfic from one of my favorite books written by William,Pascal.I made Sesshomaru a caring older brother in this one becasue its rare to see Sesshomaru actually caring.Hope you liked it R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I havent gotten to the best parts yet.Till next time in chapter 2!!!!!!


	2. Thank you Sesshomaru

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

A/N:Well heres chapter 2 R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

Monday mornings always brought a flurry of activity to the Higurashi house,and this one was no exception.Mr and Mrs.Higurashi had already dressed,eaten breakfast,and said their goodbyes.Sango was hurrying trying to get ready for school.Kagome ,however,moved with uncharacteristic slowness.She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she put her books in her bookbag.

Sango had noticed Kagome's mood,and when passed her sister in the hallway,she gave her4 a worried look.''So miss.Univers,ready to hit the books,''Sango said,stopping at her bedroom door.''UH-huh,''she said unenthusiasticlly.''What time is your first class?''she asked tring to start a conversation.''Ten'Kagome said back.

Still in her night shirt Kagome looked at Sango.''You didn't use up all the hot water did you?''she asked brightly.''No...but I used all of the shampoo''she kidded.Kagome didn't even smile.Instead she still kept packing her bag.

''Kagome,''Sango asked after a pause,''is something wrong?''Kaogme stopped packing long enough to answere ''no just in a hurry''. ''You don't look like your in a hurry,''Sango commented bluntly.''And by the way ,where were you yesterday?You were gone practicly the whole day.''

''I was with Sesshomaru,''she answered,zipping the bag closed and dropping it on the floor.''Again'' wailed Sango.''Let's drop it San,''Kagome said,sensing a strom brewing.''We've got to get going.'' ''You're the one who isen't dressed,''Sango pointed out.She patted the collar of her oversized shirt and begane to roll up her sleeves.''I'm ready.''

''No you're not.That's my shirt,and I'd planned to wear it today.So you'd better go change while I shower.''Kagome spoke firmly and then walk off.''Look Sango,''Kagome said.''Idon't want to talk anymore,I have a phone call before I leave.''

Sango was not about to be put off so easily.''Well, I hope you're calling Kougav to apologize.You must have embarrased him to death,running out on him at the party.''Kagome flinched.She did feel guilty about that,but she was inno mood for a lecture from Sango.''Kouga wasn't my date.We talked for a while,that's all.It was no big deal.''

Kagoe looked so sad and tired as she spoke that Sango didn't have the herat to antagonize her.''I just hope Kouga felt the same way,''she said simply.As soon as Sango left,Kagome went down to the kitchen,picked up the phone,and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

''Hello?''Sesshomaru answered

''Hi,Sesshy.''

''Kagome,haven't you left yet?''

''Im almost out the door.Ijust wanted to say thankyou.''

''For what?''he asked

''Oh,for digging out those old family photographes.And for that great drawing of InuYasha you did.Im going to take it with me whereever I go.''She looked down at her bookbag.''Well,Iknew you liked the portraits I did,but I wanted to do a smaller one that you could keep,''

''I'm going to get a fram for it.It's terrific.'' ''Im glad you like it,''Sesshomaru said sincerily.''Drawing it made me feel closer to InuYasha again.So'',he said briskly, ''are you coming over any time soon''.''I guess I might.Sango keeps on trieng toi get me to buy these tickets for a volleyball game or something and to the dance Friday.Do you wanna go,''.

''I have an art class that day.'' ''Then I guess I'll pass to,but we will get together sometime,won't we?''Kagome asked anxiously.''Sure we will,''Sesshomaru agreed,''Call me when you get in.''Kagome hung up the phone and picked up her bookbag.She hoped she'd be able to spend time with Sesshomaru the fallowing days and weeks.He was her strongest like to InuYasha.As long as she was with him.the memory of InuYasha would never die.

Sango and Kagome got into their shinning black Mustang,and sped the few miles to No Tama High,a handsome columned building set on an expansive emerald-green lawn.Kagome was doing her best to get on school on time,but her job was cut out for her by Sango who kept trying to shift the mirror so she could check her mackup.

As Sango reached out for the mirror one morre time,Kagome swatted her hand away playfully.''I don't understand why you always get to drive,''Sango grumbled a moment later.''You drove on Friday;it's my turn now.I'd think you'd like the chauffeur service.Besides,if you were driving how could you work on your face?''

She glanced at her sister,who had now shifted the side-mirror and was busy smotting her eyebrows.''Are you going to the dance this week?''Sango asked,changing the subject.''I hanen't decided yet.Say,''Kagome inguired,''you've been pretty guiet about your own plans.Who are you going with?''

Sango cleared her throught.''Actually,Kago,I'd rather not say''.Kagome laughed a little.''You probably just haven't found one yet.''Sango stuck her tongue out at her sister.''No it's just that he hasn't asked me yet,''.

Kagome was curiouse.Her popular sister had made several choices she hadn't liked at all.''IOt's not sombody wild is it?'' ''No,''Sango answered lightly.''This guy is just someone you wouldn't ordinaryly think of me with.'' ''Oh,''said Kagome,releaved.''Well,who ever he is,I'm sure you won't have much trouble getting him to ask you,''.

Sango looked out the window the wind blowing in her hair.''Why so quiet?''Kagome teased.''Thinking about youre dream date?''. ''Somthing like that,''Sango responded.''If this guy is so special,how come you didn't buy a new dress for the dance?''.Sango shook her head ''I'm going to wear that red dress I got at Vi'musa 'd e'bu's.It's not exactly perfect but it will do.''

''Well if this date pules through you can wear my dress if you want to,''Kagome said offhandidly.Sango sat up straight. ''Really?''. ''Nobody special is going to see me in it,''Kagome said as sge drove the Mustang into the student parking lot.''It may as well be put to good use.''

Sango considered her sister's offer.She decided a compromise was in order.''Thanks for the offer Kagome.I''ll tell you what-if I get the date,I'll wear the dress.''She could alreadt see herself looking fabulouse in her sister's new dress.

''How's that article on the charity game and dance going,Sango?''She looked up from her copy to see Rin Yuhi,editor of _The Jeta_ ,standing beside her.As usal,the studdent newspaper office was buzzing with activity during study hall,but Sango had been so involved in her wriiting she had blocked everything else out,including Rin's arrival.''Im almost finish,'she said ''wanna read.''

Rin peered over her shoulder.''Actually I was more intrested about the length.The coach just called and said player rosters for both teams were in the office.Do you have room to put them in?''.Sango scanned the page.''The players names are pretty important.''She smilled at Rin.''Im sure I ccan fit them in.''. ''Good do you mind going to the office and getting them.''Rodger'' said Sango as she kicked away from her desk.

Sango was just down the hall from her desingnation when she stopped dead in her tracks.Miroku Hoshi was coming out of the office!.''Miroku?''Sango called,shouting the mane so loudly that several kids turned around to look at her.Sango quiekly moved toward the boy.

But just then the bell rang,and students begane streaming out into the halls.Sango fought her way through them and got to the school's glass doors just in time to see the guy get into a shinning blue convertible.It wasn't MirokuSango could see that clearly now,but he had the sam tall,athletic build and the wavy,black hair,cut in an identical style.He even carried himslef the same confident manner that Miroku did.

It was no wonder why Sango had mistaken him for Miroku.Shaking a little,Sango leaned against the door as she watched the car drive out sight.Who was he?she woundered.Was it possible that someone that looked so much like Miroku Hoshi had always been going to No Tama High and she didn't even know him!.

Her heart was pounding,Sango turned away from the door.She might not know who he was,but she was determined to find out.

AN OOKAMIHIMEKO:Heres the second chapter hoped you liked it please REVIEW!!!!!.When Sango means by boyfriend in the story she means buy a guy thats shes known for a while and has a secret crush on- boyfriend(smiles evily).Well thats it for this chapter on to the next.CHAPTER 3!!!!!.


	3. Sango and Miroku's conversation

Disclaimer:I dont own InuYasha and I probably never will

A/N:Well this is chapter 3.Hope everyone likes it.There were alot of spelling mistakes in the last chapter.But I guess I was typing to fast and got all my letters and words mixed up R&R!!!

''Telephone Sango,''Mr.Higurashi called from the upstairs hall.''Thanks,Dad.I'll take it in my bedroom.''She turned to Kagome,who was helping her fix dinner,''Kagome...''

''Go ahead,''siad Kagome.''I'll finish up.We were just about done anyway.''

''Thanks,''Sango called over her shoulder as she dashed across to her room.

''Hello?''she said,picking up her blue angel phone a minute later.''Hi Sango,It's Kouga.''Sango threw a few things off her bed and got comfortable.Her conversations with Kouga were usally lengthy.''Whats up?''

''I looked for you all day,''Kouga said.''I haven't talked to you since Friday.Is Kagome still upset about what happened at the party?''Sango kicked off her shoes.

''She seems to be,Kouga.Sesshomaru Tsuya succeeded again in bringing on anouther case of the InuYasha blues.''

''Thats what I was afraid of.''Kouga sighed.''That was your golden opportunity,''Sango responded.''Couldn't you keep her mind off of InuYasha for one night?''

''We were having a good time''Kouga said soflty.

''At least I thought we were.But then Sesshomaru came along and started being abusive.The next thing I knew,Kagome was running towards the door.''

''I can't believe we let Sesshomaru get his hooks into her.They spent the whole weekend together,''Sango informed Kouga with disgust.

''If you ask me,I think It's unhealthy.'' ''Don't be to hard on her,''Kouga said in a caring voice.

''I know how It is when you miss somebody.''Kouga's parents had resently seperated,and Mr.Ookami had left Tokyo,taking Kouga's younger sister with him.

The experence had been difficult for Kouga,and in a way it changed him.

Although he had a reputation as a gossip and a flirt,Kouga now displayed a sensitivity and maturity beyond his years.

''Look im sorry about InuYasha''Sango said impatiently.''But Kagome's got to start living again.

Hanging around Sesshomaru is only going to keep her tied to the past.''

''I suppose you could be right,''Kouga admitted.''But Kagome has to do what she thinks is best.''But I say if you want her,you've got to go after her.You'd better call her.''added Sango

The old Kouga,the pushy Kouga,would have jumped to this advice.But now he looked at the situation from Kagome's point of view.

''I don't know Sango.I think Kagome should be around whoever makes her feel better.''

Sango rolled her eyes heavenward.''Ok,but don't say I didn't warn you,''

.Just then Sango herd Kaogme's voice from downstaires saying that dinner was ready.''Kouga,I've got to go eat.''I'll talk to you later.''

The moment Sango hung up the phone,the phone rang again.This time another deep,masculine voice answered her hello.It was Miroku.

After Miroku's party a few weeks ago,he had to leave to Vermont.''So did you make it back ok to chiily old Vermont?''Sango asked.''Im's sorry I didn't get to see more of you befor you left.''

''Well it was kind of a rushed trip''.A long silence held the phone.

''I didn't expect to hear from you so soon,Is everything all right?'' ''Everything,except that I miss you,''he answered huskly.

Sango felt her cheeks get hot and her eyes shake.''Oh Miroku...Im lonesome...too.''She closed her eyes a pictured his warm smile and his dream colored eyes.

''So whats going on.Anything special coming up?''he asked.''Just the chairty vollyball game and the dance Friday.''answered Sango

She could here a sigh from Miroku on the other line.Speaking up quieckly she said ''So whats on your social calender?''

A little exitment crept in Miroku's vioce.

''Actually,there is one fun thing.This girl Gina...I don't think I told you about her,but shes having a party next weekend at her families cabin up in the mountians,and she invited me today.''

Miroku launched into a discription of Gina and how exiting it would be to spend a weekend away with his new friends.

''Sounds good,''Sango said,although it felt like a cold hand was sqweezing her heart.''What else is going on?''

Miroku begane to fill her in on some of the things he haden't had a chance to talk about while he was in Tokyo.

The longer he talked the sadder Sango became.Although one part of her wanted Miroku to be happy in his new environment,another part was concerned that he was doing it with such ease.

He seemed to have made a lot of friends already.Sango barely said a word as Miroku went on about people she didn't know and about places she had never seen.

Finally Miroku wound down.''San,I'd like to talk to you longer,but this is going to cost me a bundle.'' ''I know,''Sango said,a lump in her throat.''I'll call you next time.''

''Great,but don't forget I'll be gone next weekend.'' ''No,I wont forget,''Sango said softly.Once again silence held the phone.

''W-well...It was great talking to you.I- I wounder when we'll be able to see eachother again.''

''Probablt not for a long time,''she answered trying to keep her voice steady.

''Well Sango.Um I-I just wanted to say hang in there and well''he paused for what seemed to be an eternity.Sango's heart ached and her eyes were watering.

Finally he said sofly ''I...I love you Sango,''Now tears were swealing in Sango's eyes.It all suddenly became clear to her now.

For a long time as long as she could remeber she always had Miroku by her side.

Now here heart over flowed with emotion and she became hot...she loved him to.''Miroku...I-I love you to''.

Miroku celbreated on the other line.Keeping his feeling in for Sango drove him crazy.

For the longest time he wanted to tell Sango that he loved her and to know that she loved him to he felt like he could melt all the snow in Vermont.

''Well...bye Sango.''he said and he hanged up.The dam that was holdnig back the rivers of Sango's tears suddenly broke and she threw herself on her bed and begane sobbing.

She was cring tears of joy and sarrow.How could Miroku possibly love her now.For all she knew he might finned someone else in his new life.

But hope rose in her heart knoewing the kind of person Miroku is.When he came back from Vermont she would be in his arms.They would be together.Their relationship would last forever.

Only two guestions lingered in her mind.When was Miroku comeing home?And what about the mysteriouse guy that looked like Miroku?.

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO:I just love doing Sango/ Miroku side pairings in my story.Im better at doing those than the actuale pairing couple in the story --'.Hope you liked this chapter.R&R!!!!Lets go to chapter 4 as soon as I post it.


	4. Kagome's Stubborness

Disclaimer:Well im sure you guys got the point about me not owning anything right

A/N:I dont have anything to say.Exept I dedicate this fanfic to Sangothedarkwindwarrior

--'

Up in the _Jeta_ office,the staff was busy putting the fianl touched on the latest edition of the newspaper.Sango ,a pile of books in her arms,hurried across the room.

She bumped into Rin and knocked the photoes she was holding to the floor.''Oh,Rin,im sorry,''Sango said as she slipped to her knees and began to pick up the pictures.

''Don't worry about it,''Rin said,smiling.Sango straightened up and glaced through the photographes.''What are these?''

''Just some pictures that didn't make it into the issue,''Rin answered.Sango was about to hand them back when the photo on the top caught her eye.

''Rin,''she said with excitment in her vioce,''whats this one?''Rin looked at the photograph in Sango's hand.

''That's Big Mesa's volleyball team for the benefit.'' ''Do you mind if I hold onto it for a while?''Sango asked her eyes sparkling.

''No,''Rin told her.''I was just about going to throw them out.But why do you want it San?'' ''There's someone on the team that looks fermilair.Thanks Rin.''

Sango hurried to the window,leaving Rin shakling her head.

In the lighgt Sango looked at the picture closely.Sure enough,one of the players was the boy who looked like Miroku.

Her eyes scanned the list of names printed at the bottom of the photograph.There it was:_Hero Sellers._Sango's breath quikened.

.It was a crazy thought,but she woundered if Hero's personality was at all similair Miorku's.In any case,she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Hero was sure to be at the game the fallowing night.And Sango couldn't wait!

Sango had to take a cab home because Kagome had taken the car!.So when she got there she saw the black Mustang in the driveway.

Sango raced into the house,but know one seemed to be home.

''I wounder if Kagome's in her room''Sango thought.She peered up the staires.But then she heard vioces comeing from the den.

As she moved closer to the door the voiced got louder.Although she couldn't achtually make out what was being said,it was clear.

Kagome and her mom were in the middle of a very serious conversation.

Inside the den Kagome was slumped in her mom's armchair,while Mrs.Higurashi watched her with somber eyes from across the room.

''I never thought I'd be unwelcomed in my own home,''Kagome muttered.Mrs,Higurashi began pacing the floor.

''Kagome.I didn't say anything of the kind.I just don't think you should be here when you have a full day of classes left.''

Kagome looked up sadly.''Im sorry.I just seem to have trouble in staying in one place.'' ''Oh Kagome...you can't get ride of a ghost by running away from them,''her mother told her compassionately.

''You don't understand,''Kagome fiddled with a strand of her already tousled hair. ''InuYashas not a ghost to me.He's real,and I want to keep him that way.''

Mrs.Higurashi choosed her next words carefully.She stopped by the window and turned to face her daughter.

''That's not possible Kagome.InuYashas gone,and in time that will be easier to bear.Untill that day comes when you can remember him without guilt or longing-and beleave me,that day will come-you must try to deal with the fact that InuYasha's life is over and yours must go on.''

''Im not ready to let him go yet,''Kagome said stubbornly. ''Let me tell you a story.''Mrs.Higurashi sat down in the chair facing Kagome.''When I was a junior in college,my best friend died in a car accident.

I was devastated for weeks.I couldn't study couldn't eat.Nothing seemed important.'' Kagome nodded in agrement,she knew very well what her mom had gone through.

Mrs.Higurashi continued.''Finally I realize that grieving wasent helping my friend.She wouldn't have wanted that for me either.That was when I came out of my depression,but I never forgot her.When you were born I named you Kagome,after her.''

Kagome sat in silence for a moment.''Mom,''.She cleared her throat.''I know you're trying to help.But no matter how deeply you cared about your friend,it couldn;t be anywhere near to how I felt about InuYasha.I loved him completly,''she burst out.

''We were planning on spendeing the rest of our lives together.Im not ready to forget about him,and I don't think I ever will be.''

Mrs.Higurashi shook her head.''Ok,we'll leave it for now,but think about what what I said,Kagome,please.''

As she left the room she paused to look at her daughter.Face in hands,Kagome was a portrait of despair.

When Mrs.Higurashi left the room she was surprised to see Sango right in front of her.''What's Kagome doing here?''Sango chimed in ''is she alright?''. ''She's fine,''Mrs.Higurashi assured her.

''She's just going through tough times.Listen girl,your father's car is in the shop,and I have to pick him up.Hold down the fort,will you?''

After Mrs.Higurashi left,Sango thought about Kagome's situation.''She knows that Im here for her,so I'm not going to give her advice unless she asks for it''she thought.

But she should be tough on Kagome.It had been months since InuYasha Tsuya had died.It was obvious that she wasen't going to get better on her own.

And with Sesshomaru hanging around,Kagome didn't stand a chance to get back on her feet.

_No,_Sango said to herself , _it's time my sister had a good talking to._She turned away from the stairs and walked back to the den.

''Come in,''Kagome's muffed voice called. ''Hi,little sister.''Sango walked to her mother's chair and sat down.''I want to talk to you.''

Kagome groaned.''You,too? Im not in the mood San.'' ''Look,Kagome.I';m telling you you've got to get your mind off of InuYasha.And the way to start doing that is to start dating Kouga.''

''Here we go again.''

''You were having a good time with her at Miroku's party.He's nice,and you like him.You know you do-Kagome,where are you going?''

Without a word Kagome had gotten up and had walked towards the door.''Im going out to dinner with Sesshomaru.Not that thats any of your business.''

''Oh great.So you can sit around a mourn InuYasha.That sounds like fun.'' ''We'll do what we want,''Kagome said angrily.

''Thats sick,''Sagno muttered.''Kagome sometimes I think you don't want to feel better.''This remark hit closer to home than Sango knew,but Kagome tried not to show it.

''I was just trying to give big sister advice.'' ''San I thought we decided-'' Sango cut in ''_You_ decided.I think you should be seeing less of Sesshomaru and more of Kouga.''

Sango got up and brushed some lint off her skirt.''Kouga would be good for you.''

''Ever scence his Father moved away he's changed''.

''Oh,really?Well,I'm not so sure that people change over night.''Kagome turnned to leave.''And even if Kouga has changed,it's up to me to find out for myself.I don't think I need anymore of your help!''.

--'

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO:Heres chapter 4!!!Yay.I hate spelling (as you can probably tell).This is starting to be a very complicated fanfic.It's taking so long to wright.It's distracting me from my other fanfic Kagome's Fate Kouga's Heart you guys should check that one out to.R&R!!!


	5. The Dance Encounter

Disclaimer:Ya know..after a while this starts to make me feel poor.

A/N:Chapter 5!!!!Wahooo!!!.I would love to tell you all some of my favorite fanfiction wrighters.Iam your butterfly16 is one.Angel Blossoms and Ixon Goddess.I absolutly LOVE these people for wrighting some of the greates fanfictions I have ever read.Also Sngo-the-darkwind warrior.You guys got to check these arthors out.(Sorry if I got your pin name wrong).

O.O

''Come on,Kouga,lets go to the Caravan for a while.It'll be fun.''Kiba,a very good looking boy,with dark terqouse eyes and long,shoulder length,brown,wavy hair,and a fit body,was a senior at No Tama High.

He and Kouga had known eachother since grade school.''Oh,I don't know if I want to,''Kouga replied.

Kouga went into silence.The game on TV was boring;and with everyone gone,the house had been terribly lonley and quiet.Maybe he should go out for a couple of hours.

Anything was better than staying at home,bored and alone.''So,Kouga,''Kiba pressed,''are you coming?''

Kouga smiled.''I think I will,''.Kouga had worn a black tanktop that sqweezed his nuzzled chest.He wore a silk,white,unbuttoned,polo shirt.

He let his long hair fall almost to his lower back and sprayed himself with very tempting and nice calon.He straped a belt around his saggy pants that were half way down his backside.

A few minutes later him and Kiba were in his shinning dark blue 2005 Doge pickup truck and heading towards the Caravan just as the dance was heading to high gear.

The pounding beat of The Mikos could be heard all the way to the parking lot,and the band sounded hot.

They walked through the door and into the crowd.

Sango excussed herself from her crowd and was heading for Kouga that she suddenly saw walked in and was looking hot like everyone else.

She had mannaged to get Kagome to come to the dance and she was about to use her magic on them.

Sango had worn a red dress that wraped around her neck and it sparkled.She wore high heel shoes that wrapped around her ankles and wore gold braclets on her wrist.And a see through sash that she held in her arms.

She had her hair in a long ponytail at the top of her head.

She was dressed up for Hero Sellers she was sure she would see him here.She was unable to go to the game,so she couldn't get the chance to find him.

But she had saw Kouga standing alone.''Im glade I found you in the crowd''Sango said. ''Why what's up?''

''Kagome came to the dance,''.She noddded in her direction.''You should go over there and say hi.''Kouga gulped.''I don't think so San.

''Why not?''Sango demmanded.''I haven't herd from her ever scence Miroku's party I just don't think she's intrested.''

''Well im not going to argue with you.Do what you want.But I don't see how you can get a relationshipe going while you're standing across the t room from eachother.''

Sango started looking around for Hero.

''Sango...''Kouga said warningly.''That's all.See you later.''Sango started off across the dance floor without another word.

Despite his reservations,Kouga began to consider Sango's advice.Perhaps he should make the first move.

Kagome was going through a rough time;there was no guestion about that.And he could forgive her for her behavior at the party.

After all,it wasen't her fault Sesshomaru had created such a fuss.Now that Kouga knew what it was like to lose someone that he loved,she sympathized with Kagome.

_I know what it's like to have people disappear from your life,_he thought.He missed his sister and his father just as Kagome missed InuYasha.

Perhapes they could cheer each other up,at least a little.Kouga decided to give it a shot.As he walked around the crowded dance floor towards Kagome.

He couldn't help but see how beautiful she looked.She had a dark blue silk dress on that rested on the sides of her arms,revealing her soft bear shoulders.High heel shoes that wrapped around her ankles.

And a silver chain that had a small wolf body hanging down from it.

And her hair was wavy with the little gel that she put in her hair to make it look crimpy.She looked absolutly gorgeouse.

But what he didn't notice was thats Sesshomaru was walking towards her to.His art class had been canceled,and he decided to see what was going on at the charity dance.

Kagome was tapping her foot to the The Miko's newest song ''Real Emotion''.It wasen't a bad idea to come to the dance after all.

As she begane to turn around she caught a glimpes of Kouga walking in her direction.He looked...sexy,and Kagome couldn't stop her heart from rising when she saw him.

Then she caught herself.Being with Kouga the weekened before had caused her so much pain;she wanted no part of him tonight.

''Hi Kagome,''Kouga said uncertainly.''How is it going?''Kagome looked at him coldly.''OK,I guess.'' With slow deliberation she turned away to see Sesshomaru Tsuya coming near.

''Hi!''she exclaimed with relief.''What a surprise to see you here,I just got here myself-Sango talked me in to coming.Sesshomaru im glad you could make it.''

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome,then gave Kouga a cool glance over her shoulders.''Me,too.''

Without anouther look at Kouga,Kagome was puled away by Sesshomaru's side.

''I've got alot of things to talk to you about lets go over there,where we can have some privacy.''Kouga stode frozen in humiliation

Kagome was about to go to the bathroom when she herd her name called.''Kagome would you like to dance?''Kagome looked up to see Kiba's handsome face.

''C,mon,''he said taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.''The Miko's are playing a nice slow song.''

While they were dancing,Kagome was hardly awar of being in Kiba's arms.Acept her mind was on Kouga surprisingly.She had remembered she had just left him on the dance floor again...alone.

She felt her heart beat faster when she said his name.She knew very well right then she did the wrong thing by leaving Kouga.He was a nice guy really he was.

But all she did was keep on pushing him back.She knew Kouga had come to the dance floor one reason and one reason only....and that was to talk to her.How could of she been so stupid.

Poor Kouga.

''You're a good dancer,''Kiba whispered in her ear.''Huh?''Kagome blinked.''Oh,thanks.''They lapsed into silence for a moment,then Kiba spoke again.

''Kagome,I've wanted to get to know you for a long time.Maybe we could go out tommorrow night and get to know each other better.''

Kagome was startled by Kiba's inventation.Although Kiba was a nice guy,and good looking,Kagome didn't think she could get involved with him.

Quickly she racked her brain to think of an excuse,but none camr to mind.Finally she froce herself to smile and said,''Well,sure.''

''Great.''There was no mistaken Kiba's grin was genuine.He pulled her closer.''We'll do something special,''he murmered.

Kagome barely herd him.She was looking around for Kouga and Sesshomaru,but they were gone.

A/N OOKAMEHIMEKO:Chapter 5 is complete thank goodness.I was starting to get a little tired there.Hoped everyone enjoyed it R&R!!.I love it when you guys review because you guys are so nice to me and you make me smile-.Thanks.Now lets try and work on chapter 6!.


	6. Not As I Thought

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha.If only I didn't have to do this all the time.

A/N:Chapter 6 up yay!!!.Im so happy.I really do hope you guys like this fanfic,I do a little.I just want to get done with my first one,but im on a role with this one,so the first one is going to have to wait.

Sango had made her way across the floor to finaly meet Hero Sellers.Hero had found Sango soon after she arrived.

Without another word he had confidently swept her out onto the dance floor, and now Sango was revealing at being in his strong arms.

Hero was so much like Miroku, that dancing with him was almost like what it might feel like if she was danceing with the man she loved.

Sango closed her eyes and lightly leened her head against Hero's chest .It was so strange feeling so comfortablt with another boy.

Sango barely believed it was possible.At that moment she was so mesmerized by Hero's resemblence to Miroku that Sango woundered if anything-

even replaceing the boy she loved-was impossible.When the song ended, Hero abruply pulled away from Sango.''Im starving,'' he told her.

''Let's see what kind of food they've got here.'' Sango fallowed Hero to the refreshment table, which had been decorated and set with a lavish cold buffet.

Hero, however, did not seem impressed. ''Is this it?''he asked grabbing a plate and filling it wiht sanwiches.

Sango decided to ignore Hero's remark.Perhapes he was joking. But from the expression on his face ,she didn't think so.

They walked to a quiet corner,where a few chairs had been set up. ''Have a seat, Miss.Higurashi ,''he said with a florish.''I want to get to kow you a little better ,''.

''And why you weren' at the game,'' he added. ''Don't you ever have an off night,'' Sango laughed. ''Not really...but when it comes to football I never have a off night,''.

Hero had then gone into full detail about how he was the star player of the Big Mesa football team.He sounded like he was almost...bragging.

Sango had looked at him from the side of her eye...and started to relize how much less he looked liked Miroku.

One of the main singers of the Mikos had begane to sing another slow song.Hero had stopped what he was saying and put his hand on Sango's.

''Come on lets dance,'' he said as he put the plate under the chair. ''I'll take that! ,''Sango said agittated, and took the plate to the nearest trashcan.

After that Sango and Hero where on the floor again. ''Hero where you in No Tama high the other week?,'' she asked ,she had to know.

''Ya, I was there to deliver the profilese of the team, did you see me? ,''Hero said.Sango nodded her head. ''You should've said hi ,it would've made my day,''.

_''Well that was nice to say,''_ Sango thought ''_maybe he 's not as bad as I thought ,''._

But her thoughts were arupted by Hero's harsh, mean vioce. ''Back off buddy, she's dancing wiht me!,''.

Sango had looked up and saw one of Kouga's friends Ginta. ''She's with me you here now back off!,'' Hero added.

''Hero, you're being rude!,'' Sango yelled.Hero looked at her oddley.''What...would you like to dance with this guy than with me!?,''.

Sango scowled at him and smiled. ''Actually I would ,'' and with that ,she went and held Ginta's hand.

''Thanks alot _buddy_ I'll see you later ,''said Ginta mockingly, and lead Sango away. Leaving Hero on the dance floor alone.

What did this Ginta person have that he didn't.He shrugged his shoulders and went to find someone else that would listen to his boring stories..

''Wow Sango...how can you actually like guys like that? ,'' Ginta asked. ''Well I didn't really like him...he lookes like Miroku don't you think? ,''Sango commented.

''Maybe a little ,but that guys a jerk he's nothing like Miroku ,''. Sango giggled ''Ya , I had to learn that the hard way ,''.

The end of the slow song had ended ,and Ginta let Sango go for a little while to rest. During that time Sango walked around.

''Sango is that you, I thought you would be with Hero? ,'' she herd a voice call.It was Rin. ''Well I was , but he's such a jerk ,''said Sango, when Rin caught up with her.

''That's to bad ,I seriously thought he was the one ,''Rin said. ''The one what? ,''Sango raised her eyebrow.

''The one that you would go out with , he looked so much like Miroku ,''.Sango's eyes widened ''You...you knew I liked Miroku ?!,''.

Rin laughed ''Of course I did, I'm your best friend ,''.Sango smiled slightly. ''But you know...you can't replace Miroku ,''added Rin.

''I know that now...theres nobody else in the world thats like Miroku and there never will be ,''Sango said hugging Rin. ''Thanks for letting me find that out ,''.

''Hey what are friends for ,''smilled Rin

Sango was happy that she was friends like Rin, and knowing that she would be there. She was also happy that Hero was a jerk.

In a way , the only reason why she wanted to go out with Hero was because she wanted to be with Miroku.

_But good things come for those who wait,_Sango thought. But Miroku wasn't a good thing...he was a magnificent thing.

A/N : OOKAMIHIMEKO: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!forgive me for not updateing soon.Im starting to get scared that you guys hate me now. I looked at my reviews...and I only have 5 and 30 on my other one.Aw well...thats my fault for not updating like im suppost to.Well I love you guys.Please remember to R&R and give me some ideas for my fanfiction.THANKS!!!..


	7. The Next Step to Healing

Diclaimer:If I ever had a chance to own InuYasha, I probably would not have to write this all the time, and I wouldn't be so mad at him.

A/N:Well heres chapter 7.Ya I know it's kinda like an on and off story, but yes it is a Kagome/Kouga. It's probably hard to tell with all the stuff that happens to Sango...but I can't help that I love her to!-.

That morning Kagome was feeling bad about all kinds of things. First, there was Kougs. His hurt, humiliated expression on the dance floor had stayed with her, and it was awful knowing she had been the cause of it.

Then there was the matter of her true feelings for Kouga. She knew it was time to be honest with herself.

She was attracted to Kouga.

There was no doubt about it. She had known for sure when she herd that Kiba had called Kouga to tell him all about the date.

And she couldn't help but feel a sharp pain of quilt. But thene there was Sesshomaru. She woundered whether her family was right about InuYasha's brother.

Was he trying to hold her too tightly to the past? She pushed the disloyal thought aside. No, her conversations with Sesshomaru enabled her to remain true to InuYasha.

_InuYasha_. Just his name conjured up images in her mind. None of this would be happening if InuYasha were still with her!

Kagome had dropped the sponge she was holding for washing the car, back into the bucket of soapy water and sat down on the front lawn.

She missed him so much. Putting her face in her hands, Kagome began to sob. Sango, who had been watching her sister from the living-room window, saw her crying.

She walked out the front door and went over to her. ''Oh, Kagome,'' she whispered as she sat down.

She looked at her with red-rimed eyes. ''I'm so mixed up, San,'' she said, taking short breaths. ''Iknow.'' She patted her back. ''But it'll get better, Kagome.''

''Will it?'' Kagome asked, her face etched with suffering. ''Sometimes I wounder.''

Sango sighed deeply, and hugged her.

Sometimes she, too, woundered when Kagome would at last get over the pain of losing InuYasha Tsuya.

''Do you think Kagome would like to go to a movie tonight, Kouga?'' Kiba asked Kouga on the phone

Kouga nervously rubbed the phone recevier. ''I guess so, Kiba,'' he said, trying to be patient.

''That sounds like a good idea.''

Kiba was such a nice guy and good friend. Kouga didn't want to be rude to him. But he didn't feel like helping to plan Kiba's date with Kagome either.

He had already been on the phone for a half hour.He didn't know how much he would be able to take of this.

''Look, Kagome, our pizza is here!''. Since Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi had gone out to a dinner party, Sango had suggested to Kagome that they should order pizza.

By the time Kagome had gotten downstaires, Sango had sat around the table and had a piece of pizza in each hand.

The open cardboard box on the table emitted a delicious, mouth-watering aroma.Sango had already taken a bit of the cheese pizza she was holding.

''Gee, you didn't have to wait on my account,'' Kagome joked. She pulled up a chair and peeked into the box.

''Hey, what do you know, there's still some left.'' ''Funny, Kagome.'' Sango wiped a spot of tomato sauce off her chin. ''Mom and Dad are always bugging me about talking on the phone too much, but I'm nothing compared to you.''

''Who were you talking to for so long?'' Sango asked. ''Sesshomaru,'' Kagome answered. She didn't feel like talking about the discusion on the phone with him.

But she knew Sango wouldnt've given up. ''You know, Kouga's probably feeling threatend by Sesshomaru.''

''Really...I haven't noticed,'' Kagome lied. She knew fairly well how Kouga might feel right now. Sango didn't like the tone of her sisters vioce.

''I don't see why you just don't go out with Kouga,''. ''Well...I just don't think...we'll be a good couple.''

Sango abruptly put her glass down on the table. ''Im surprised you won't give him the benefit of the doubt.'' Sango said with a hint of anger in her vioce.

''I'm sorry. Kouga has pulled too many nasty stunts and told too many secrets for me to think to go out with him.''

''You were ready to forgive Sesshomaru Tsuya anything,'' Sango retorted angrily, ''but just because Kouga's made a few mistakes, he's not good enough for you.''

''Ok, that's it?'' Kagome thundered, her hands slapping the table. After Kagome's sudden outburst ,Sango wasen't about to quiet.No matter how forceful her sisters vioce was.

Sango thought a good argument would be the best thing to get Kagome back on track. ''All I want to know is why are you afraid to go out and be seen with him?''

''_Afraid?''_ Kagome sputtered. ''Why should I be afraid?'' Sango swallowed a bit of pizza. ''I don't know. Maybe you're afraid of what people will think about your dating someone new. Or maybe you're afraid of what Sesshomaru will say if you start seeing Kouga.''

Kagome got up, her fist clenched in anger. She pushed her chair out of the way and walked to the sink, her back toward Sango. ''That's crazy.''

''Is it?'' Sango replied. '' I think you're terrified of what Sesshomaru will say if you start seeing someone new.''

Kagome turned and faced Sango, her brown eyes blazing. ''I don't give a damn of what Sesshomaru says,'' she spat out. ''I can do whatever I want!''

''Then why do you keep avoiding Kouga now, after you've had some good times together? No, you do more than avoid him. You're incredibly rude.''

Kagome had clenched her teeth. ''I've told you, San, stay out of it. I'll live my life the way I want .'' ''OK,'' Sango said. She shrugged. ''But remember Kouga's got one advantage over InuYasha. He's alive.''

Kagome stood stunned for an instant, as though Sango had slaped her.Then, without a word she turned and rushed out the room.

Now Sango's true emotions bleed.Her vioce was quivered, and her eyes filled with tears. ''Im sorry, Kagome, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. We've tried over and over to give you our love and sympathy, but you just keep on falling deeper into depression over InuYasha.''

She looked at her sister, who was out on the porch with her face in her hands.

_''I don't know Sango. You may have hurt her so badly that she won't get over it for a long, long time.''_

Although it was unusally warm that day in Tokyo, Kagome shivered a little as she sat outside. She tried to push out the things Sango had said to her, but they kept on surficing, demanding attention.

Though she didn't want to admite it she was right about Kouga and herself. It bothered her that she wouldn't give Kouga a chance. She knew Kouga had changed.

And from Kagome's personal experences, Kouga was a nice, warm, sensitive person. The more seriouse problem was Sesshomaru Tsuya. After InuYasha's death.

Sesshomaru had come to stay with the Higurashis, and in that time he and Kagome had become very close. Being with Sesshomaru and talking about InuYasha was a safe, if bittersweet, way to spend her time.

Kagome knew fate had changed her and Sesshomaru with the responsibility of keeping InuYasha's memory alive.

And that brought Kagome to the one fear Sango haden't mentioned, the deepest fear of all. Kagome was afraid she would forget about InuYasha, and lose him forever.

She admitted to herself, for the first time, that it was getting harder and harder to picture InuYasha's face. It was even more difficult to hear the sound of his laughter.

She tried to hold firmly onto his memory, but with each passing day, he became more difficult to cling to.

Keeping InuYasha with her was like trying to hold a handful of sand.

Kagome stayed on the patio for a long time, thinking things through,

Finally, with her bones aching from her cramped position on the chair, she pulled herself up amd wemt into the house.

She had come to a decision while she was outside. She would call Kouga and apologize to him. She owed him that atleast.

Kouga had glanced at the clock in the kitchen. No doubt Kagome was out with Kiba, but he would call and leave a massage.

To his surprise, Kagome answered the phone.

''Kagome, is that you?'' Kouga asked.

''Yes, who is this?'' she asked.

''It's Kouga.''

There was a moments pause. ''Kouga I didn't expect to hear from you.''

''Actually, I thought I wouldn't be able to get to you tonight,'' he responded. ''I thought you'd be out with Kiba.''

''No, I decided to ask for a raincheck,'' Kagome said soflty. ''It didn't seem fair to go out with him when I knew I wouldn't be good company.''

''Oh,''Kouga said, momentarily at a lose for words.

Kagome had then remember that this was the best time to say ''sorr'' to him. ''Kouga I want to apalogize to you. I mean, for running off on you at Miroku's and the way I acted at the dance last night.''

''It's all right, Kagome. I know things have been rough for you latley.''

''Well, I shouldn't of taken it out on you.'' There was an awkward pause, then Kagome, ''Ok, I appreciate your calling.'' She sounded like she was about to hang up.

Suddenly Kouga relized that was not all what he wanted her to do. ''Kagome, I'd like to see you tomorrow,'' he blurted out.

''See me?'' Kagome seemed taken aback. Kouga took the plunge. ''Yes, uh , maybe we could do something together.''

Kagome scenced the hesitation in Kouga's vioce. She didn't want him to push himself into anything, though her heart swelled with happiness at the idea of their having a real date.

A thought struck her. Maybe it would be to difficult for her to be alone with him. Perhaps he would prefer to be around a group of people.

''Naraku Oni is having a splsh party tommorow afternoon,'' she suggested. ''Would you want to do something like that?''

The last thing Kouga wanted to do was attend a party. But he understood why Kagome asked. ''Actually, Kagome, I'd rather just spend some time alone with you. How about we go to a fair?''

''And a picnic,''Kagome added. ''A picnic sounds great!''added Kouga. ''Why don't I come over tommorow afternoon at one, if that's ok?''Kouga was anxiose to take the arrangments before he changed his mind.

He was already feeling pangs of guilt for a date with Kagome. What would Sesshomaru say if he knew?

''One will be fine,'' Kagome said. ''I'll put together some food, and we'll decide where to go tomorrow. And, Kouga, I'm...I'm looking forward to it,''she added.

''Bye, Kagome.''Kouga's hand shook as he hung up the phone._Now I've done it,_ he thought to himself.

Kagome felt her face get hot, she was blushing, and over flowed with exitment. She thought she would feel sad about it, but she wasn't.

Sure she had bittersweet feeling about it. But going out with a guy she had strong feelings for wasn't a bad thing.

Her only fear was if Sesshomaru were to find out. What would he think of her if he saw her with Kouga?

But she shook her head and pushed away the idea. She was going on this date with Kouga, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to feel bad about it later.

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO: Heres the end of chapter 7!!!.Im so exited.I hope I get more reviews on this story and my other one to.Remember try and give me some ideas about what to do next. DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!!.


	8. She's my Kinda Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kouga (but in my own secret way I do hehe)

A/N: Well everyone I'm tring to update all my fanfics, it's kinda hard. But like my other one, I have no idea for this chapter, so pardon me if it sucks too. I like to thank everyone who's stayed with me during this long wait and has been patient with me. Domo Arigato!

2)A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update my fics, becasue I was on vacation in Georgia with my mom. And she doesn't have a computer. So I had no clue how to do update. But, now I'm back home and I'm trying my hardest to update them all. Thanks for being patient! LOVE YA!

Kagome could feel her heart pound as she got ready for her evening out with Kouga. She felt a little ashamed to be happy about it, but there was no use putting it out, she really did like Kouga.

Kagome had put on a yellow shoulder shirt. It showed off her colar bone and her beautiful broad shoulders. She also put on a short layerd white skirt that came up to her higher thigh, she blushed in the mirror it was kinda to showy for her, but she wanted to look her best.

She leened in at the mirror and put on her make-up. Kagome was a natural person so she blended in her make-up perfectly and beautifully. She had just put a small amount of lip gloss on her pale pink lips when Sango walked in.

"Kagome!...you look gorgeous, where are you going?"

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor, she had forgotten to tell Sango. "Well I'm...going out with Kouga this evening."

She herd Sango gasp. She looked up at her, she looked like she was about to cry. "Sango?..." She came running towards Kagome and embraced her in a bone crushing huge. "Oh Sis!-" she let go of her and held her shoulders.

"See, I told you Kouga's a nice guy." Kagome smilled." Ya, he is." Sango tickled her "Well I hope you have a good time, you look great."

They both turned towards the mirror. "Oh Kagome...you're so pretty look at you. Your soft eyes, long pretty hair, a beautiful smile, big boobs-" "Sango!"

She laughed. "I know, I'm sorry." Kagome was flushed now "Well, I got it from you Sis," said Kagome, hugging Sango.

"Well I'm going to let you finish getting ready." And with that she was gone. Kagome looked at the mirror again, she had to admite she did look pretty. She had a diffrent look to her, almost like she was glowing.

She sprayed her roses and water-lilly body mist on lightly when she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh." She looked at her watch, he was kinda early, that was a good sighn.

"Kagome, someones here to see you," she heard her Mom call from downstairs. She gulped "Ok, here it goes." She grabbed her purse and went out her door.

Kouga was now sitting on one of the recliners in the Higurashi den, Mrs. Higurashi had invited him in.

He wore jeans that had holes in the knees and a red plaid shirt that was unbuttoned and had a white tanktop under it, he had his hair in a lose braid.

He was admiring some baby pictures of Kagome and Sango when her heard the door open. His mouth slightly opened at the sight he was seeing.

"Kouga," said Kagome shyly.

"K-Kagome," answered Kouga.

"Yes, and I'm her mother," said Mrs. Higurashi. Kouga cleared his throat. "Well, he's kinda early don't you think so dear, maybe this is a perfect opertunity to get to know you a little better, Kouga," her Mom smilled.

"Oh, uh- yes ma'am," he said and they sat on the coaches.

About 30 minutes past and all three of them were laughing histaricley. "You can't be serious Mom, you fell into the lake, why haven't you told me this story befor?"

Mrs. Higurashi whipped her eyes." Well, I thought this would be a perfect time to tell you, after all it is how I met your Father, he was the one who dove in there and help me."

Kagome looked at Kouga as he smilled and laughed. "_My gods...his smile is gorgeous."_

Her Mom looked at the grandfather clock "Oh, will you look at the time, you two better get going, Kagome your basket with all the food in it is on the table."

Kagome and Kouga both went into the kitchen to get the small wicker basket, and where met at the front door by Kagome's mom.

"You have fun and be carefull huney,"said Mrs.Higurashi, kissing Kagome on the cheek. "What time do you want her home ma'am?" asked Kouga. Mrs.Higurashi put her fingers on her chine, pretending to be in deep thought.

Finally she smilled and said "You can keep her as long as you want to Kouga, just let her be home at a respectfull time," she put her hand on his shoulder "you are very charming Mr.Ookami, and I know I can trust you."

Kouga smilled at her as she patted his hand and shoowed them out the door. Kagome and Kouga passed Sango on their way down to the driveway. "Yo Kouga, Kagome!" she waved, they waved back.

" So, Kouga what did you come here in?" asked Kagome, she didn't see a car. "My motorcycle..." he said with a smirk.

They turned the corner and Kagome was taken back. "Kouga! It's so pretty!"

It was a crouch-rocket. It was a shinning dark blue paint with white celtic desighns on it. He leened against it and smilled with a over the head helmet under his arm. "Well...scared?" he asked, mockingly.

Kagome smilled and shook her head, "Nope." He laughed and handed her a helmet. He flipped his leg over the side and started the motor and but his helmet on. He rolled the gas and made the engine growl. He looked at Kagome who had the helmet on, but was still standing on the sidewalk.

He took the sight of her in. Blushing at how pretty she was, but secretly laughing at her appearence with the helmet on her head. "Well, are you comein?" he yelled over the motor.

"Um-Kouga, are you sure I can, I mean...I never have bee-" she felt a soft hand touch hers. Kouga had laced his fingers with hers. "Kagome, you don't have to be scared, I'm right here," he said, gently.

She felt her heart rise and she felt sure. She flipped her leg over the motorbike and she adjusted herself, she put her arms around Kouga's waist.

"Ready?"

"Set" said Kagome

"GO!" they both said.

Kouga roared the engine and they took off down the road.

Kagome felt herself become light and giddy. She loved this feeling of the wind passing through her hair and it roaring in her ears. Kouga made a sharp turn. "Wow Kouga, you almost lost me there," she laughed.

"Then scoot in closer and hold on tighter," he laughed. But when she did, Kouga felt a heat burn in his gut and he felt a warm, fluttering feeling. She laughed in his ear, as he laughed with her.

The finally made their way into a crowded parking lot. Kouga turned of the motor and got of his bike and took of his helmet. Kagome stood there laughing her head off. "Oh Kouga! that was great, i've never felt such a rush, my feet are still tingling."

Kouga picked her up off the bike and she stumbled on him, they laughed at eachother. "Befor we do it again, you have to get over this buzz of your first ride."

They walked close to eachother, with their shoes running along the rocks. They stopped at the booth and paid for the tickets. Once inside they could see everything, and everybody. The sun was barly up in the sky as it was beggining to become night, so the lights were turning on.

"Come on Kouga!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand, and led them on everyride that she saw.

Kouga felt his head was spinning after all of the rides he had been on. Kagome had draged them both on the 'Fireball' the 'Galaxy' and the 'Turbo Twist' and more. Luckly they haden't eaten anything yet.

Kagome held Kouga's hand as they walked through the crowded fair grounds. They couldn't walk straight and they laughed. "I've never been on so many rides in my life!" Kagome giggled.

"Maybe it's time we went on a slow ride," offered Kouga, she nodded. They saw a fairswheel a few feet away and they set their basket of food on a table near by.

"Keep all your hands, feet, and othr objects in the cart at all times, please," said the manager, not even looking at them.

"Wow!..." gasped Kagome as she looked out the window. "You can see everything up here, look I can even see my church."

Kouga stared out at the lights that lit up the little town they live in. A place far away from the city and uproar, a perfect town with perfect people.

Kagome looked at Kouga. "Thanks for bringing me here." He smilled "It's no problem...you know the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to bring you here."

She blushed. He stared out the cart. "But I thought 'A girl like her wouldn't want to go out with a guy like me'. But then, I heard about InuYasha."

Kagome gulped. "I'm not going to rush you into something that will make you have any doupt about us, Kagome. InuYasha was a great guy. He did everything right. Always made great grades, everybody wanted to be him. At one point...I did."

She looked up at him as he looked at her. Kagome's heart pounded, and blood rushed to her ears. In the darkness of the cart Kagome could see the seriousness in Kouga's gorgeous blue eyes.

"He had some of the most preciouse gifts that life could have ever given him. I wanted what he had, but I wanted only one thing of his..."

"A-and what was it,"she asked trembling with emotion.

"...you." He gently grabbed her hand and she softend up a bit. She couldn't help herself, it was slowly becoming easier to let go of InuYasha's memory when she was with Kouga. He made her feel complete, opened up the doors of her heart that were secretly closed off.

"I've always wanted to know you Kagome, and I was so happy when you gave me a chance and I-" he let his other hand touch her gently on the chin and inched his face towards hers, she was moving forward too.

"Ok, break it up you two the rides over," yelled the manager. They both jumped and looked at eachother. They had almost...

"Come on!"

Kagome walked out first. Kouga looked down at the cart floor and clenched his fist; then he exited the cart, fallowing Kagome.

"Hey," Kagome gasped. Kouga came up to her to see what was wrong. "Huh...the foods gone, somebody took the basket." They looked around, but they couldn't see anyone with a basket.

They looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders. "Looks like I'm buyin," said Kouga. Kagome was able to smile at him, even after their close incounter in the cart.

Kouga stood in line at a cotton candy cart as Kagome sat on a bench looking up at the sky. He came up to her and hannded her a big, fluffy pink one. "What cha' lookin at?" he asked.

"The sky, there's no stars, those rain clouds are covering them up." And as soon as she said that, it started to sprinkle.

Everyone started to exit the fair as the rain came down harder. "Kagome come on, I know a place where we can go."

Kouga once again grabbed her hand and led her to a bridge that was only a few feet away from the exit.

"Whao, it's pretty neat under here," said Kagome. "Ya, I used to come over here all the time when I was a kid. It was like my home away from home. I didn't like it at my house much with my parent arguing and stuff. So, me and my lil' sis used to escape here."

He sat down on the soft sand and let his arms rest on his risen knees. "Shorai, that was her name. She was always there with me wherever I went. I always complained about it, but really deep down inside I really liked her doing everyhting I did."

Kagome sat down next to him. " She was the only person I could really confide in when the things with my parents were getting worse. And then...my dad took her away. I haven't seen her since. But...she took after our mom. Black hair like mine, but with bright green eyes."

He laughed sadly. "Everytime I look at my mom I see Shorai, and I think about how badly I let her down, she probably hates me."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes shacking with tears. She trew her arms around him. "No Kouga, no. If your sister is anything like you I know she would never hate you, never." Tears were poring slowly down her cheeks now.

Kouga looked at her with with soft eyes, hidden behind them were tears. "Kagome..."

He hugged her back. Kagome grabbed his hands, whipping her eyes. She had to do something to try and cheer him up.

"Come on, Kouga." She walked out from under the bridge and was getting soaked from the rain.

"Kagome!"

She laughed and spun around. "Let's go Kouga, this is so fun. See, can you hear that song!"

He listened, and from the music that was playing at the fair he could hear one of his favorite songs.

"_She's my kinda Rain"_ by Tim McGraw.

He looked at Kagome who was waiting for him out in the rain. Strains of her hair stuck to her face as she smilled.

He ran to her and grabbed her spinning her around in the air.

"_She's my kinda rain, like love in a drunkin' sky. She's confedee falling down all night. She sits quietly there, like water in a jar. Says 'baby why you tremblin' like you are? So I wait and I try. I confess like a child."_

Kagome sqweeled and laughed as she held Kouga's shoulders. He set her down and looked deep into her eyes.

She felt full, complete, sure. Everything inside her was singing, cheering her on. It was impossible to ever feel this way again with anyone else but Kouga.

He let her go and began to run and jump in the puddles as the rain came roaring down. They were both acting so childish.

_"She's the sunset shadows, she's like Rimbrath's light, she's the history that's made at night. She's my lost companion, she's my dreaming tree. Together in this breth eternity. Summer days, winter snow. She's all things to behold."_

She caught up to him and threw herself on him. They both slipped on the ground and were laying on top of eachother.

He laughed and began to sing sofly in her ear.

"_She's my kinda rain. Like love from a drunkin' shy. Confedee fallin' down all night. She's my kinda rain. So I wait and I try. I confess all my crimes. She's my kinda rain. Like love from a drunkin' sky. Confedee fallin' down all night. She's my kinda rain.Oh, rain on me."_

Kagome giggled. As she lifted herself on one elbow to look at Kouga, both of them still on the ground. They stopped laughing and looked at eachother.

Kouga pushed away the wet hairs that covered Kagome's beautiful face. The rain seemed to make her glow.

"You'r my kind of rain Kagome," he said softly. "Kouga-" she whispered. He stroked her hair and brought down her face to his. Their lips finally toching for the first time...

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but then she closed them and began to kiss back. The feeling she felt on her lips traveled to her neck and down her shoulders, and landed in the pit of her lower stomach.

Kouga began to teas this feeling as he gently kissed her neck and sucked lightly. Kagome lips parted.

The rain seemed to be their crystal curtain that surrounded them. Washing away any fears that they had from eachother.

"Kouga...I lov-" but before she could finish his lips captured hers. She slide his plaid pull over down his shoulders, his white shirt dreanched through.

(C-CRASH!)

They parted as a the sky bagan to rumble with thunder and lightning. Kouga touched Kagome's cheek as they rested their forheads on one anothers. They laughed thinking about how both of them jumped at the sound.

"Well...I better take you home Kagome (laugh) you might catch a cold." He kissed her on the forehead and helped her up.

She couldn't hide how dissapointed she was.

They walked arm and arm as they reached Kouga's cycle. While on the road they were extra carefull because of the slippery road. Kagome laid her head on Kouga's shoulder the whole way home.

When they reached her house, the rain had stopped and everything was shinning with beads of water. The street lights were on and made the block look like a painting of France that was tooken right out of it's frame.

Kouga and Kagome both got off the bike and took of their helmets. He walked her to the door, and turned to her. "Well...goodnight Kagome." She touched his cheek gently and brung his lips to hers. "Goodnight, Kouga," she whispered.

He smilled and walked with a new stride to his cycle. When he got on and started the motor he waved and yelled to her. "We up for another date?"he asked. She could hear the exitment in his voice.

She laughed and waved back "You bet!" He smilled wide and put on his helmet and waved once again before leaving.

Kagome didn't take her eyes of him untill he passed the corner and he was out of her sight. She opened the door and was surprised to see that nobody was waiting for her, she turned around to lock the door to see a note posted on the door, it rea:

"Kagome,

Hope you hade a great night out with Kouga. And I won't be here tomarrow, bussiness calls. So, if you want to go out another evening with Kouga, that is fine by me sweetheart, just remember the rules. I love you.

-Mom-

P.S: He's a good one Kagome, and good lookin' "

She laughed. She walked up to her room and opened the door slowly, Sango was already asleep.

Kagome changed out of her wet close and into her bed cloths. She brushed her hair and teeth and then headed for bed.

She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and laid her head down on the pillow. She touched her lips and sighed, then smilled.

She could still feel the soft force of his kiss on her lips. The memory would stay fresh in her mind as she slept and she hoped she would dream about it.

Kagome nuzzled her face into her pillow and relaxed, hopeing that her next date with Kouga would be better than the first.

It was now becomeing easier to move on, and let go of InuYasha's memory.

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO:  So, how was it! I'm a little rusty, but it was all I could dish out for now. I really hope that this chapter can make up for the wait that I gave yall, again, please forgive me! Well, I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! R&R PLEASE!


	9. To Hurt Once Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga( well maybe just a little bit of him jp) or Sesshomaru or any other characters you may see in this fanfic.

A/N: It looks like this fanfic is comeing to it's conclusion real shortly...or does it...I'm just kidding! It's not over yet! -

Kagome went to her closet and searched through the dresses hanging there. This was going to be a very special night, and she wanted to look perfect.

Not only was it her birthday, but she was going out on a date with Kouga Ookami. What more could she want?

Since their picnic at the fair the weekend before, Kouga had called her twice, and on Wednesday, after his classes, he had driven her home.

He haden't even stopped to see his family. Since her parents had been working late that evening, they'd had the house to themselves.

It was Wednesday that Kouga had noticed Kagome's wolf calender with her birthday circled in red. At first he had wished her happy birthday.

But before he left he asked if she would go out to dinner with him. Kagome told him to pick the spot. He haden't said anything specific about where he wanted to go, but Kagome thought an out-of-the-way place would be best.

He had decided, therfor, to make reservations at the Crystal Inn, It was a charming old resterant just outside of town.

It was unlikely that any of their friends would sse them there. Kagome looked through her closet one more time and finally chose a soft blue-and-white print dress that showed off her slitley tanned complexton.

She let her hair down losly and put on her neclace, her parents had given her for Christmas. The future looked very bright indeed.

Kagome was puttin on some body mist when she heard the door bell ring. She checked the mirror one more time, took a deep breath, and went to go answere it.

''Hello, Kagome,'' Kouga greeted her. In his blue Independence shirt, and his dark jeans he looked even more hotter than usual.

''Hi, Kouga,'' she said almost shyly. ''Come in.'' ''You look lovely,'' he said. ''Thanks.'' Kagome smilled. ''Why don't you sit down for a while. I made reservations for seven-thirty, and it's a little before seven now.''

''Fine,''Kouga agreed, settling himself on the love seat. ''That will give you time to open your gift.'' Kagome had been so busy admiring Kouga, she haden't noticed the pakage he was carrying.

''Oh, Kouga, you shouldn't have.'' ''Whats a birthday without a present?'' he said, handing it to her. ''It's just something I thought you might like. I wapped it myself,'' he apologized,

Kagome looked more closely at the present. It was wrapped in pink-and white paper and tied with a festive ribbon. She was touched that Kouga had gone to so much trouble.

''Aren't going to open it?'' he asked.

''Of course I am.'' She sat down next to him and carefully began to untie the ribbon. ''Why don't you just tear it off?'' Kouga laughed.

''Absolutly not,'' she declared. ''I'm going to take the same care in opening it that you put into wrapping it.''

Kouga gave her a soft, gentle look. ''Ok, take your time.'' After she got the ribbon off she read the card ''Happy Birthday to a beautiful person,'' it read.

The present itself was a big hit. A silver 14c chain with a shining howling wolf at the end. It sparkled in the light and must of cost a fortune.

''Oh Kouga, this is beautiful,'' she exclaimed. ''I thought you might like it...here let me put it on you.''

Kouga had taken the necklace out of the box and fiddled with the hook. He hooked it around Kagomes neck and glidded his fingers down her soft neck and rested them to her shoulders.

Kouga then whispered in her ear. ''It looks great on you.'' Kagome felt shivers go down her spine as his deep vioce soothed her uneasyness.

She looked up at him and blushed, he was so close. She could feel his breath on her, could feel he was trying to close the space inbetween them. Could hear his heart beating faster and...

''Can I get you something to drink?'' she asked stepping back. ''No, thanks.'' He looked at his watch. ''Maybe we should get going. It was starting to rain when I came in, I don't want to get tied up in traffic.''

''By the way,''Kagome called to him, ''where are we going?'' Kouga's muffled voice came back to her from the truck. ''The Crystal Inn.''

Fortunatley Kouga could not see Kagome's reaction to his announcement. She paled, ad her eyes took on a haunted look. _The Crystal Inn,_ she thought.

That was the restaurant she and InuYasha had gone to before he became too sick to leave the house. A flood of memories washed over her: InuYasha strong and frail but more handsomer than ever.

She was dancing in his arms; asking the band to play her favorite song, ''1000 Words'';he'd whisper the lyrics in her ear as they moved to the music.

The last place Kagome wanted to go was the Crystal Inn. ''Kagome.'' Kagome looked to see Kouga standing in front of her. Obviously this was not the first time he had called her name.

''Didn't you want to leave now?'' She avertaed her eyes from his gaze. Kouga had looked so good, and he had been so exited and hopeful when she opened the door for him.

Now his face wore a worrried expression, as if he were woundering what he had done to change her mood. Kagome didn't want to hurt him again.

She would just put aside her own feelings and go on with the date as though nothing were wrong.

''I'm all set,'' she said. It had stopped raining, and the air outside smelled fresh and new. Kouga was so energetice and cheerful on the ride to the Crystal Inn that Kagome's tension began to fade.

Maybe going there wouldn't be so bad after all. There were however , a shaky couple of minutes as they stood at the entrance to the dining room, waiting for the maitre d'hotel to show them to their table.

The last time Kagome had looked out across the dining room, InuYasha had been holding her arm. Fortunatley, she and Kouga were shown to the table on the end of the room opposite where she had been with InuYasha.

''This place is awasome,'' Kouga said, looking at the snow-white table linens and the fresh flowers on the table. In the corner, a band was playing romantic songs.

''Yes, it is,''Kagome replied wistfully. ''Have you ever been here before?'' Kouga asked. ''I- I was here with my family once.'' That was the truth.

Kagome and Sango had taken their parents there several years befor an anniversary celebration. Before Kagome could decide whether to say anything about InuYasha, a waiter came over and handed them large white dinner menus.

They both decided to have the prim rib, tossled green salad, and a baked potato. During the meal Kagome kept the conversation focused on Kouga and what he had been up to latley.

Then he and Kagome laughed and told stories about some of the teachers they had both at school. Kagome giggled. ''You mean Mrs. Kikyo used to frighten a big guy like you?''

''Hell, yes,'' Kouga declared. ''She may have looked like a tiny thing, but if you didn't know how to conjugate those Japanese verbs, you were as good as dead. I'd rather mess with a heavyweight boxer than old Mrs.Kikyo.''

Kagome had nodded and told Kouga about the time she had left her homework in the cafeteria. ''When I got to class and relized I didn't have it with me, I knew I must have thrown it out with my lunch, by accident. I rushed downstair and started pawing through the trash cans, looking for it. Doing that was better than telling Mrs.Kikyo I didn't have the assignment.''

Kagome's mind drifted away from Koua for a moment. Having dinner in the Crystal Inn with someone other than InuYasha wasen't as difficult as she'd thought it would be.

At first being there had been hard, but sitting across from Kouga was taking the sting out of it. By the time the waiter brought dessert, cherry pie and ice cream, Kagome was at ease.

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Kouga said suddenly, sitting up straight. ''Why, what did you do?'' Kagome asked, perplexed.

''I should have told the waiter it was your birthday. Then he would have brought you a special piece of birthday cake.''

''And have the whole resturant sing ''Happy Birthday'' to me? no thanks.'' Kagome shook her head.'' Im glad you didn't ''

''Iv'e got an idea, Kagome . Since you don't like to stand out, why don't we go out on that nice, crowded dance floor?''

''Why not?'' Kagome agreed

Kouga got up, went over to Kagome's side of the table, and pulled out her chair. ''Shall we, Miss. Higurashi?''

The band was playing a slow, romantic song, and even though Kagome was being held by Kouga in his srtrong arms, it was hard to deny he was stirring warm feelings inside her.

''This is a beautiful song,'' Kagome said, looking up at him. ''Lovely, just like the girl im with.'' The music ended, and Kagome started back toward their table.

''Not so fast! How about another one?'' Kouga said, pulling her back to him. ''Ok,'' Kagome answered, pleased that Kouga wanted to dance some more.

As the band struck up the introduction to the next song, Kagome gave into Kouga's warm embrace. But when the band went into melody, her back stiffened.

_''1000 Words''!_ The band was playing the song InuYasha used to dance with her!Her favorite song! Suddenly the room seemed suffocatingly hot, and Kagome felt as though she couldn't breath.

Kouga quickly noticed her distress. ''Kagome, what's wrong? Are you sick?'' She tried to cover it up. ''No, I feel fine,'' she said.

But there was a sick feeling in his stomach and a sick feeling in her own heart. How could she dance to this song with another man holding her in his arms? It was ultimate disloyalty.

The two of them were barley moving now, and Kagome was hardely awar of Kouga. The only thing she could hear was that song ''1000Words.''

_InuYasha believed I knew the meaning of those words,_ Kagome thought to herself bitterly,_ but I guess I don't._

Kouga looked down at Kagome's pale face. ''Can't you tell me what's wrong?''She focused on him and shook her head. No, she couldn't- she didn't want to explain.

All she wanted was to get away from there and leave the haunting music behind. Kouga's face began to swim before her eyes, and she felt dizzy.

She stopped dancing and stood rotted to the spot, but her voice was agitated. ''No, Kouga, I uh- Kouga, I'm sorry. I have to go.''

With those words she left him standing alone on the dance floor and dashed away. Heads turned, and Kouga saw Kagome stop at the table, pull out some money, tossed it on the table, and rushed out the door.

Feeling as if he was about to die of embarrassment, Kouga made his way back. The waiter had already left the check, so Kouga had only to pay with the money Kagome left, gather his things and leave.

He turned the keys to his truck, Kagome must have taken a cab. His face now a stormy mask, Kouga sat in the seat of his truck, and hung his head in heartbreak.

Continued

As Kouga put his key in the door of his house, he could hear the telephone ringing, but he didn't rush to get it.

He was in no mood to talk to anyone. As he entered the house the phone stopped ringing. Kouga felt more weary than ever before in his life.

He removed his shoes and layed down on the couch. He tried not to think about what happened. He didn't want to think.

Then the phone started to ring again. He looked at it, willing it to stop. Finally he roused herself to answere it.

''Hello,''he said tentatively.

''Kouga, it's me.''

There was no need for Kagome to identify herself. Kouga knew who was on the other end of the phone, but he didn't say a word.

''Are you there?''she asked plaintively

''yes.''

''Kouga I'm sorry. Please let me explain.''

When Kouga again said nothing, Kagome plunged ahead. ''I was having a wounderful time, really I was, but I didn't want to tell you that the Crystal Inn was where InuYasha and I spent our last date.''

''You should have told me,'' Kouga said flatly after a moments pause. ''It could have saved us both a lot of heartache.''

''It didn't bother me that much,'' Kagome insisted. ''Not after we started having such a good time.'' ''Then what went wrong?'' Kouga asked unemotionally.

''It was the song the band was playing ''1000 words'' Ita was InuYasha's favorite. I felt awful hearing it while I was being held in someone else arms.''

Kagome waited a moment for Kouga to say something. She almost hoped he would be angry with her, but when he remained quiet, she rushed on.

''I'm sorry, Kouga. It was unforgiveable of me to leave you there alone,'' she said emberrased. After another pause, Kagome said, ''Kouga, what can I do to make this up to you?''

Kouga considered the guestion and then answered sadly. ''Kagome, I love you very much. You know I do. But you're tied to InuYasha in a way that I think is unhealthy for any realationship of ours. Tell me the truth, Kagome. You don't feel free seeing other guys, do you?''

''Not really,'' she admitted

''I'm sorry for that, Kagome. I am. But I can't compete with a ghost. And the truth is, Idon't even want to.''

''Kouga, I wish I could have one more chance.''

''I'd like to help you get through this. Are you ready for me to do that?'' he asked cautiously.

Kagome knew it was impotant to give Kouga an honest answere to that guestion. Unfortunatly, it would make neither of them happy.'' I wish I were, Kouga.''

''But you're not.''

''No...I'm not,'' Kagome answered quietly

Sango had heard the whole conversation on the phone as she leaned against the wall.''_Kagome...Im so sorry,''_ she thought.

''I have to do something about this,'' she whispered. _And I know just how to do it to._

_Princess of Thieves 15_: Heres another chapter, pretty good huh. Well...at least I think so. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
